dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Figures: The Revenge - Sneak Peek
Plot The first sneak peek of Dick Figures: The Revenge involves the group invading a train looking for a kidnapped secret agent. Characters *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Jade *Jones *Rapper *Don *Hope *Little Blue *Agent Cyan *Gerald Butler Transcript (Cuts to the next morning, as butlers get onto a silver train at a train station on the countryside, with Don, Hope, and Lord Tourettes preparing to get on, each with an earpiece on) Lord Tourettes: (whispers) You two look so cute! Don: This is still shit. Hope: Get over it. (Cuts to the helicopter flying towards the train station, with Little Blue controlling it, and Red and Blue sitting inside preparing to parachute) Blue: You ready dude? Red: Yeah, it's just been a while since we did this. Blue: Don't worry Red, we'll be fine. (Cuts to Jade in a muscle car with Rapper in a muscle car next to her) Jade: (To Rapper) So is this something you usually do? Rapper: USE TO? Fuck yeah am I use to this! I do this every Saturday when running over bandits. Jade: And I'm guessing now instead of bandits, it's now a long ass train full of men ready to kill anything they see. Rapper: (grins) Even better. (Back to the train station) Little Blue: (Through the earpiece) Girls, L.T, time to get on. Lord Tourettes: It's time. Don: Yeah yeah. Whatever.. Hope: Come on be more fucking excited about being a whore. Don: What's wrong with you? (The three of them get on the train, as it takes off, and it cuts back to Rapper and Jade) Little Blue: (on Rapper's earpiece) Alright guys, it's your cue. Rapper: On it. (to Jade) It's time. Jade: Oh good, it was getting boring just sitting here. (Rapper and Jade drive off to follow the train, as it cuts to L.T inside the train playing his accordion to the butlers) Butler #1: This song is beautiful! Butler #2: (cries) So beautiful. (Cuts to Don and Hope at the bar inside the train, looking at the butlers, feeling nervous) Hope: (Sigh) Ok, I got this. (Unbuttons her shirt a bit more and walks over to a butler) Hey, wanna see something cool? I can show you if you'd like. (A group of Butlers surround Hope, as Don sighs) Butler #3: Oooh! She looks swagging hot! Butler #4: If only she'd unbutton it more so we can see her two big surprises. Don: Hope, you're overdoing it. Hope: Play along dumbass. Don: Fiinnnneee. (To the butlers) You guys know she's not alone, right? I mean, two is better then one. (To Hope) I hate you now and forever. (Some butlers start to surround Don) Don: (Starting to get more nervous) H-how about we just... Um.. Hope: Oh God. (Walks over to Don) Don't mind her, she's new. So how many of you think you would like to help us out with something? Don: (To Hope) Slow down... Butler #5: (about to touch Don's ass) Anything for you hot ladies... (Cuts back to the helicopter on top of the train following it) Little Blue: Alright, Red, Blue, your gonna have to jump now! Blue: Alright dude, let's go. Red: Here we gooooooo! (Both jump out the helicopter.) (Red and Blue parachute and manage to barely make it to the last train car landing rather hard, some butlers hear something) Butler #1: Did you hear that? Lord Tourettes: (gets nervous) It was probably just me! (plays the accordian in front of them) Butler #2: Who cares, let's just enjoy the music! Butler #1: Yeah, who cares. (Rapper and Jade come up to the back of the train with Jones in a big truck behind them) Jones: (On an earpiece to Little Blue) Okay Red and Blue are on! Jade: (To Rapper on a walkie talkie) Alright, lock and load! (Jade hits a button with pulls out a harpoon on top of the car) (The harpoon hits the back of the train) Little Blue: (on Jade's earpiece) Its caught! Good shot Jade! Jade: (On the walkie talkie to Rapper) Your turn Rapp! (Rapper hits a button that brings out a harpoon on top of his car, and launches it as it hits the back of the train.) (Some butlers hear something and walk to the back of the train) Jones: Alright, they're set! (Pushes a button which activates the explosions on the harpoons, knocking back the butlers in the back of the train) Jones: Nice! Hit the brakes! (Jade and Rapper hit the brakes on their cars pulling back the wall to the back of the train, opening up the train to get in) (Red and Blue get off the top of the train and hop onto the edge of the inside getting inside as the butlers take notice and prepare to attack them) Jones: (On an earpiece) I guess it's time to attack now. (Red knocks back a butler with his shotgun, while also shooting the other one in the head. Both run inside.) Lord Tourettes: (growls) Taste the music! (Lord Tourettes chokes the butler with his accordian, then lifts him up and knocks him down alongside the other butler.) Hope: Thank Jesus. It's time. (Punches a Butler in the face with her brass knuckles, before grabbing another one by the shoulders and flipping him to hit 3 more butlers) Don: Oh I can stop now? (Flips her hand to the left and telepathically makes 6 butleters hit the wall) Little Blue: (On an earpiece) Okay guys, just get Cyan and get the hell out of there, I'll be following you along with Jade, Rapper, and Jones. (Butlers try shooting Rapper, but he throws an anchor at one butler's head, and swings him around and throws him at another butler, knocking them off the train.) Rapper: WHOOO! I LOVE THIS JOB! (Blue slides underneath a butler, and stabs him in the ass, and kicks him out the window. Red stabs one butler in the eye, and kicks it into the bottles of beer, cutting him to pieces. Red and Blue look around for Agent Cyan.) (Jade pulls out a grenade launcher and fires it at a train car behind the one Agent Cyan is in, firing three grenades into the train car, blowing up the butlers inside) Jade: That should help ya! Little Blue: That doors coded. Hands off, I'm hacking the controls from the monitor! 3... 2... 1... (the door opens and Agent Cyan is inside) (Red and Blue get inside and find Agent Cyan in a cage with a bag over the agent's head) Blue: It must be Agent Cyan! Red: (takes the bag off) Whoa! It's a... SHE! Agent Cyan: (Surprised) Gah! Who the bloody hell are you!? Blue: Calm down, we're here to help you! Agent Cyan: Did my agency send you or something? Blue: Trust me, we'll explain later. Red: Let's go! (The three start running towards the end of the train, and run past Don, Hope, and Lord Tourettes.) Blue: Don! Hope! Lord Tourettes! Come on! Let's get out of here! Don: Fine. Hope: Aww it was just getting fun. (They all get to the next train car, but Blue gets pulled back into the previous train car by Gerald Butler) Red: BLUE! END Trivia *The chase scene is based off a similar scene in the film Furious 7. Poll What do you think about this Sneak Peek? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Sneak Peek Category:Movies